Lessons
by Idinaya
Summary: Delphine tries to teach Cosima some French.


**Yup, I've been sucked into the OB madness too. Here have some random Cophine.**

* * *

"Do we really have to watch it with subtitles?" Delphine asked as she plopped herself next to Cosima on the couch with a bowl full of popcorn.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I _don't_ speak nor understand French?" Cosima rolled her eyes as she snatched a handful of popcorn from Delphine's bowl and shoved it into her mouth all at once. "Just because I have a French girlfriend it doesn't mean that I speak the language."

Delphine chuckled at her girlfriend's silliness and slid a little closer to her, leaving the bowl on the coffee table and grabbing the remote to play the movie. Cosima automatically put an arm around Delphine's shoulders as she focused her attention on the screen.

"Well I could _teach_ you if you wanted me to." The blonde suggested as she snuggled into her girlfriend's side. "You really should learn how to say something else apart from 'merde' and 'enchantée'."

"Hey!" The brunette protested, digging her fingers on her girlfriend's side. "First of all, you never offered to teach me before; and second, you _love_ it when I say 'enchantée. Or try, at least.'"

"Well I'm offering now!" Delphine laughed as she playfully slapped Cosima's tickling hand away. "I'm just saying that there are plenty of pretty words apart from that one."

"Well Miss Pretty Words how about you teach me some now so I can delight you in bed with them later?" Cosima smirked knowingly, inching her face closer to the blonde's.

Delphine smirked back and used the tip of her index finger to trace Cosima's bottom lip, licking her own in the process.

"Is that a promise?" The blonde asked seductively.

Cosima leaned in until her lips were just a breath away from Delphine's.

"Totally." The brunette whispered.

Delphine closed the distance and met Cosima's lips with a kiss, staying there for a few seconds before pulling away with a smile on her face.

"Tes baisers sont les meilleurs… means your kisses are the best."

"Why, thank you. But I guess I already knew that." The brunette lifts her chin cockily, laughing when that earns her a playful smack on the arm from her girlfriend. "Girl, no need to get aggressive! What else?"

The blonde purses her lips deep in thought as she studies Cosima carefully.

"Vos cheveux sont sexy." She finally says, twirling a finger around one of Cosima's dread locks.

"Mmm, something about 'sexy'… and probably about my hair?" Cosima frowns deep in thought. The blonde scoots closer to the younger girl, sliding a hand to the back of her neck, stroking her scalp softly.

"It means that your hair is sexy." Delphine chuckles as she nuzzles her girlfriend's cheek.

"Yeah, I kinda always knew you were into my dreads." Cosima smiled, rising a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear. "How do you say… I am the sexiest, awesomest, hottest girlfriend in the world?"

"I'm pretty sure at least one of those isn't even a word. " Delphine chuckled. "But if you insist… 'Je suis le plus sexy, le plus impressionnant, le plus chaud petite amie dans le monde.'"

"And _that_ you are, _mon amour._" Cosima grinned as she moved to straddle Delphine's lap and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Mmm, I never taught you that one." Delphine husked as she put her hands on Cosima's hips and her lips looked for the others' in need of a kiss.

"Well, I guess I'm full of secrets."

The dread-locked brunette leaned in and pressed her lips against Delphine's, parting her own slightly to allow the other's tongue in. The blonde put her hand on Cosima's hips, moaning against her mouth as their tongues danced together exploring each other's mouth.

"Focus now, Doctor." Delphine said breathlessly once they broke the kiss to get some air. "You were the one who asked me to teach you some French."

"Yeah, well, I thought maybe we could save some time and get to the practical part? Y'know, French kisses and stuff…" The brunette smirks as she trails her fingers up Delphine's arm teasingly.

"We have all the time in the world for French kissing, m'cherie." She says as she kisses Cosima's cheek noisily, earning a chuckle from the other girl. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I." The brunette smiles, circling her girlfriend's neck with her arms. "Still, I think we should seize every minute. Just in case."

Delphine grins and lays back until Cosima is resting fully on top of her with their noses touching. The brunette uses the back of her hand to stroke Delphine's cheek tenderly, looking into the other's eyes lovingly.

"Your wish is my command, mademoiselle." The French girl whispered as she closed the gap and made their lips collide again.

Their little game turned into a full blown make out session on the couch, with the movie still playing on the background, completely forgotten. The French voices and the music added a more romantic touch to the moment, making the two girls look as if they were in an actual French movie.

By the time the credits were slowly ascending on the screen, they had switched positions and Delphine was now snuggled against Cosima's side, with her semi-naked body half on top of her. She was distractedly tracing lazy patterns on the brunette's stomach, paying attention to the rhythmic beating of the other's heart.

"Y'know," The blonde broke the silence, not to loudly. "There's still one thing I wanted to teach you in French…"

"And what's that?" Cosima asked, opening her half closed eyes to look down at the blonde next to her intently.

Delphine lifted her head slightly and rested her weight on her elbows, cupping Cosima's cheek with her hand, studying the other girl's face with a loving look.

"Je t'aime." She answered in the softest of voices, letting a small smile appear on her face.

Cosima stayed silent for a second, just taking in the blonde's expression, seeing nothing but honesty in her eyes. If she ever doubted her in the past, she wouldn't be able to believe it now. Cosima grinned widely and took the other girl's face in her hands, leaning closer to press their lips together in a soft but loving kiss.

"You don't need to translate that one."

* * *

**[I apologize in advance if the Frech wasn't accurate. Much like Cosima, unfortunately I don't speak it. Google Translate helped me on this one :P]**


End file.
